daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend Of The Phoenix
The Legend of the Phoenix is a legend passed down through the generations of the DiMera family, that foretells the prophecy that the seventh son of the seventh son would never die. Stefano DiMera was the first seventh son of the seventh son. Though many of his children have also proven themselves to be able to rise from the ashes like he did. The Family Legend "I was ashes but no more... I have risen from the ashes, the one true Phoenix!" '' - Stefano DiMera elaborating on his first "return from the grave" in 1984. The Golden Age: Stefano's Reign According to Stefano, he is like a Phoenix, and he will always rise from the ashes to his former glory and power. He is the seventh son of the seventh son; as a 300 year-old DiMera family legend dictates, such a son will never die. He certainly has proven this time and time again. Stefano has "died" eleven times, coming back stronger than ever each time. Stefano was thought to have finally been killed in 2016, but it's been recently revealed that the body in his grave is not him and so it is very likely that the Phoenix has risen from the ashes. On February 10, it was revealed that Shane was posing as Stefano in order to get Hope out of prison. On February 11, it is revealed that Stefano really did die when Hope shot him, and all of Stefano's activity had been orchestrated by Shane. They had replaced Stefano's body with a different one before Rafe had the DNA test ordered. As Shane watches security footage of his handy work, they see someone that resembles Stefano feeding pigeons. Steve thinks it is Shane at first, but Shane swears it wasn't him. Steve says he is sure Stefano is dead, and that is just someone who looks like him, but there is doubt in his voice, and Shane and Steve are left wondering if Stefano really is alive, immortalising him forever like Jack the Ripper and King Arthur. A New Era Begins: Andre's Reign Stefano's son, Andre has also hinted himself to be a Phoenix like his father, for he has risen from the ashes against impossible means. To this day, Stefano DiMera still holds the title of the Phoenix, although his son Andre has referred to himself as the Phoenix throughout the years, and worn the ring himself, during Stefano's absence. With Stefano's "final death" Andre becomes the new Phoenix, and he now wears the ring proudly with the title to go with it. In February 2017, it is implied that Stefano may have risen from the grave one last time and went into hiding. A New Phoenix: Chad's Reign In 2018, Andre was murdered and laid to rest presumably for good. While Kristen may have survived what appeared to be a fatal fall, she has yet to take the title of the Phoenix. In June of 2018, Andre's widow, Kate Roberts, gave the Phoenix Ring to Chad DiMera and proclaimed him as the new Phoenix and as Stefano's true heir. However, on January 8, 2019, Chad gave up the ring as he realized he was becoming a monster and losing his sense of right and wrong. Prodigal Daughter: Kristen's Reign In November 2017, Stefano's adopted daughter Kristen revealed herself to be alive after presumably getting killed after she fell out of a window during a struggle with Marlena Evans in April 2015, indicating that she can be considered a Phoenix like her adopted father. (In addition, Kristen revealed that EJ is alive which means he can be considered a Phoenix as well.) After her swan dive in Italy, Kristen got a phoenix tattoo on her back, but it has since been removed. In October 2018, Kristen survived the warehouse fire and rose from the ashes once more. In spring 2019, she returns to Salem disguised as Nicole and tries to regain the throne at DiMera Enterprises as CEO. However, she soon moved on and became more focused on reuniting with Brady especially after she miraculously became pregnant with his child. New Life, New Body: Stefano's New Reign On November 12, 2019 (November 12, 2020, thanks to the ''Time Jump), Gina is seen talking to man that is wearing the Phoenix ring, the man’s face isn’t seen, but she refers to him as “Steffy”, which is Gina’s nickname for Stefano. The man is also seen smoking as well as corresponding with Chad, who also tells Abigail he has been communicating with Stefano and is absolutely sure it is him. On November 26, 2019; it is revealed that Stefano has returned in Steve Johnson’s body. On December 2, 2019; it was revealed that Stefano survived being shot by Hope in 2016, but was still weakened from all of his ailments, so he had his mind transferred into Steve's body. Stefano now lives as a an artificial intelligence making him quite literally "immortal" as he was believed to be over the years. Owners of The Phoenix (Title) To this day, only four people in the history of the series have taken the title of the Phoenix. Stefano DiMera A.jpg|1. Stefano DiMera † (1929-present) Stefano wants to reveal himself.jpeg|Stefano DiMera in Steve Johnson's body (2019-present) TheNewPhoenixRises.jpg|2. Andre DiMera † (2002-07, 2015-18) Chad wears the Phoneix Ring.jpeg|3. Chad DiMera (2018-19) Kristen.png|4. Kristen DiMera (2017-present) Potential Candidates of The Phoenix (Title) File:12121.png|1. EJ DiMera Thaaopen.jpg|2. Tony DiMera Possessions of the "Phoenix" * "Phoenix Ring": The Ring was Stefano's most iconic possession. A gold ring with a black flat square on top; it is said to be the reason why Stefano keeps coming back to life. Andre also wears the ring, and it can apparently bring him back to life as well, since he is the son of the Phoenix. This was briefly contradicted in 2007 when Andre was revealed to be posing as Tony (who was assumed to be Stefano's son), and therefore was Stefano's nephew, this is corrected in 2015 when Andre was revealed to be Stefano's son, and he now wears the ring ever since Stefano's "final death" in 2016. Although despite the power of the ring to resurrect Stefano, it is said that Stefano doesn't need it to rise from the ashes. In January of 2018, Andre DiMera died. However, even though the ring was seen on Andre's hand at his funeral, it was was not buried with it with him. In June of 2018, Chad DiMera became the owner of the Phoenix Ring when Andre's widow, his sister in-law and former stepmother, (Kate Roberts) gave it to him. However, on January 8, 2019, Chad gave up the ring as he realized he was becoming a monster and losing his sense of right and wrong. On November 12, 2019 (November 12, 2020, thanks to the Time Jump); a man, that is implied to be Stefano, is seen wearing the ring. On November 26, 2019; it is revealed that Stefano has returned in Steve Johnson’s body. On December 2, 2019; it's revealed that Stefano survived being shot by Hope in 2016, but was still weakened from all of his ailments, so he had his mind implanted into the body of Steve Johnson, who now wears the ring on his finger as Stefano’s new body and so once again he rose from the ashes. * Chess set: All the known people who have taken the title of the Phoenix like Stefano and Andre have had a passion for playing chess, and kept a chessboard. Whenever Stefano or Andre felt they had the upper hand, they would mirror their moves with chess pieces. Stefano and Andre would often refer to the people they would use as "pawns", and for the longest time the "Queen" symbolised Marlena Evans, but Stefano and Andre would also use the "Queen" to symbolise any women that were important to their enemies. Stefano, the Original Phoenix taught his sons: Andre, EJ, and Chad and his grandson Theo to play chess and they enjoyed playing chess with each other. The "King" piece always symbolised the Phoenix; Stefano and Andre. Despite not being raised by Stefano, Stefan also has a knack for playing chess and is a known chess champion. Days-stefano.jpg|Stefano and Chess Stefano-return-may-2016-ghost-days-hw.jpg|Stefano and Chess 15978811_10154026270646688_2117780755_n.jpg|Stefano and The Queen Chess Piece Stefano Chad chess.JPG|Stefano and Chad Play Chess Andre chess.jpeg|Andre Plays Chess 15978897 10154026211741688 493712546 n.jpg|Stefano Plays With John Black John playing chess.JPG|John Black 'DiMera' Playing Chess Andre_scheming.PNG|Andre Strategising Against Hope 1223-joseph_mascolo_two_scoops_tribute.jpg|Stefano DiMera, The Original Phoenix And The King! Stefano-prison-chess.JPG|Stefano (Joe Mascolo) playing chess in jail for the last time IMG 0718.jpg|Stefan and nephew Theo playing chess in the hospital Theo confides in Chad.JPG|Chad and nephew Theo playing Chess Category:DiMera Family Category:Content